


February 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Let's enjoy our evening together,'' Amos said prior to his smile.





	February 3, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''Let's enjoy our evening together,'' Amos said prior to his smile and a father-daughter battle with a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
